Avoiding near collisions while navigating in a 3-D environment with a game controller can be difficult for players. Players, or more precisely player avatars, can easily collide into objects that they did not intend to hit because of the inherent inaccuracies of movement. Often games will implement a “collide and slide” algorithm, paired with the world geometry of the online environment, that is used to prevent player avatars from being stuck or hung up on these collisions. Such solutions are inefficient as player avatar motion is still interrupted and slowed, which deleteriously reduces the player's feeling of being in control.
The difficulties above are accentuated with the use of a third person camera, especially with a camera offset. Players will often subconsciously ignore the character avatar and drive their desired direction through an aiming reticule or based on the center of the screen. In these cases, the character model will collide more often than before, as the reticule offset from the avatar will make it appear that a user can pass an obstacle, when in actuality the player avatar is lined up to strike the obstacle while the player camera, the view seen by the player, is not.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.